Shinsengumi Mew Mews
Shinsengumi Mew Mews is a Tokyo Mew Mew series created by Princess Mew. Summary In an alternate universe, there is a group of girls whom are ancestors of the famous Shinsengumi Members from the Japan's Bakumatsu period (late Tokugawa shogunate) in 1863. Taiyo Okita, the leader of the Shinsengumi Mew Mews is the ancestor of Souji Okita and the owner of his two famous swords Yamatonokami Yasusada and Kashuu Kiyomitsu which she inherited from him. The Shinsengumi Mew Mews are infused with DNA of to those of extinct animals. They are made to fight off a threat that has appeared Kyoto, Japan. They also made up the Shinsengumi of this time era, reforming the Shinsegumi, a special police force. Working with them are also the ancestors of other Shinsengumi Members, but non are Mew Mews. Characters Mew Mews Taiyo Okita/Mew Neptune Ume Heisuke/Mew Mars Yuki Hijikata/Mew Pluto Hibiki Shinpachi/Mew Saturn Yuri Hajime/Mew Earth Hare Sanosuke/Mew Jupiter Midori Isami/Mew Uranus Kanna Keisuke/Mew Venus Ame Chuji/Mew Mercury Aliens Mulp Rats Tac Major Tsuki Kazue Himawari Risaburo Hoshi Kaoru Setsuna Ichimura Natsu Inoue Mitsuru Takeda Ancestors Souji Okita: Okita Sōji was the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi, a special police force in Kyoto during the late shogunate period. He was one of the best swordsmen of the Shinsengumi. Todo Heisuke: Tōdō Heisuke was a samurai of Japan's late Edo period who served as the eighth unit captain of the Shinsengumi. His full name was Tōdō Heisuke Fujiwara no Yoshitora. Tōdō was from Edo, Musashi Province. Very little is known about his origin. Although he was said to be an illegitimate child of Tōdō Takayuki, the 11th generation lord of the Tsu domain, this is highly debatable. However, one argument some use in favor of this theory is the fact that he possessed a sword made by Kazusa no suke Kaneshige, who was a swordmaker under the patronage of the Tsu domain; and that such a sword would be difficult for a mere rōnin to obtain, even by heritage. Another point that suggests possible Tsu domain heritage is his formal given name, Yoshitora, which shares a character in common with the name of the first Tōdō lord of Tsu, Tōdō Takatora. Hijikata Toshizō: Hijikata Toshizō was the Japanese Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi, a great swordsman and a talented military leader who resisted the Meiji Restoration. Nagakura Shinpachi: Nagakura Shinpachi was the captain of the 2nd troop of the Shinsengumi. Nagakura Shinpachi Noriyuki, known as Eikichi or Eiji during his childhood, was born in the Matsumae clan's "kami-yashiki" in Edo on the 11th day of the fourth month of Tenpō 10. His father, Nagakura Kanji, was a retainer of the Matsumae clan, with a 150 koku stipend. Like Okita Sōji, Nagakura was a true product of the Edo period—being a son of a retainer, who had lived in Edo his entire life. Saito Hajime: Saitō Hajime was a Japanese samurai of the late Edo period, who most famously served as the captain of the third unit of the Shinsengumi. He was one of the few core members who survived the numerous wars of the Bakumatsu period. Harada Sanosuke: Harada Sanosuke was a Japanese warrior who lived in the late Edo period. He was the 10th unit captain of the Shinsengumi, and died during the Boshin War. Harada was born to a family of chūgen, or low-ranking quasi-samurai, who served the retainers of the Iyo-Matsuyama Domain. He trained in the spear technique of the Hōzōin-ryū style, and usually used that weapon in battle instead of a sword. During his time in Matsuyama, he was once ridiculed by a Matsuyama retainer as being a peon who was unfamiliar with how to properly commit seppuku. Harada, wishing to prove the man wrong, immediately drew his sword and attempted to commit seppuku; however, the wound was shallow, and he survived. Harada later boasted of his scar to his fellow Shinsengumi men, and the incident of his near-disembowelment is said to be the origin of the family crest he chose, which depicted a horizontal line within a circle. Later leaving the Matsuyama domain's service, he went to Edo, and trained at Kondō Isami's Shieikan dōjō. Kondo Isami: Kondō Isami was a Japanese swordsman and official of the late Edo period, famed for his role as commander of the Shinsengumi. Yamanami Keisuke: Yamanami Keisuke was a Japanese samurai. He was the General Secretary of the Shinsengumi, a special police force in Kyoto during the late Edo period. Matsubara Chuji: Matsubara Chuji was a Jujutsu dojo master in Osaka before joining the Shinsengumi. He attempted Seppuku but was saved by Shinohara Tainoshin. However, he died soon because of the wound. The reason of his Seppuku is believed to be an accusation by Hijikata Toshizo of having affair with a Ronin's widow - a Ronin Matsubara himself killed. Soma Kazue: Sôma Kazue was the son of Funabashi Heihachirô of Kasama han in Hitachi province. He joined the Shinsengumi in the 10th month of 1867. When Kondô Isami was captured, Kazue brought a letter from Matsunami Gonnojô to Kondô in Itabashi, however he was not allowed to see Kondô and was imprisoned. He met Nomura Risaburô in the same prison. They were released after Kondô was executed and they headed to Ezo with the Bakufu's Rikuguntai. (They joined back up with the Shinsengumi in Sendai) In 1869/5/11 Hijikata Toshizô was killed and Sôma became the last commander of the Shinsengumi. He was exiled to Nijima island after the Boshin War. He married on the island and they moved to Tokyo in 1873. in 1875 his wife Matsu found him dead in their house, having comitted seppuku. Nomura Risaburo: It's not clear when Nomura Risaburô joined the Shinsengumi. When Kondô Isami was captured in Nagareyama, he accompanied as a valet and was imprisoned. Later Sôma Kazue, who brought a letter from Matsunami Gonnojo was imprisoned as well. They were released after Kondô was executed and they headed to Ezo with the Bakufu's Rikuguntai. (They joined back up with the Shinsengumi in Sendai) In 1869/3/25, Nomura was killed during the naval Battle of Miyako bay. Asano Kaoru: Kaoru joined the Shinsengumi in 1863. He participated in the Ikedaya Affair as a member of Kondo Isami's unit and received a 20 Ryo bonus. He tried to join Goryo Eji but failed and was assassinated by Okita Soji. Ichimura Tetsunosuke: Tetsunosuke Ichimura was a Japanese member of the Shinsengumi and Hijikata Toshizō's page. Although commonly believed to be a fictional character, Ichimura Tetsunosuke was a real member of the Shinsengumi. Inoue Genzaburo: He was the captain of the sixth unit of the Shinsengumi which were a special police force for the Tokugawa regime. Inoue is the oldest unit captain of Shinsengumi. Like his older brother, Inoue Matsugoro, Inoue Genzaburō was also a practitioner of the Tennen Rishin-ryū and mastered all the techniques of the school in 1860. However, it is a misconception that he lived at the Shieikan. In 1863, he joined the Rōshigumi together with Kondō Isami and other members of the Shieikan. Inoue Genzaburō was related to Okita Rintarō (Okita Sōji's brother-in-law). He was a serious person with a high ability. He arrested eight members of the Ishin Shishi during the Ikedaya Affair in 1864. Inoue died during the Battle of Toba–Fushimi (the first battle of the Boshin War) in January 1868. Takeda Kanryusai: Takeda Kanryūsai was the captain of the fifth unit of the Shinsengumi, a special police force for the Tokugawa regime Items Swords Yamatonokami Yasusada: A sword that belonged to Souji Okita, now Taiyo Okita. Kashuu Kiyomitsu: A sword that belonged to Souji Okita, now Taiyo Okita. Kazusanosuke Kaneshige: A sword that belonged to Todo Heisuke, now Ume Heisuke. Izuminokami Kanesada: A sword that belonged to Hijikata Toshizo, now Yuki Hijikawa. Horikawa Kunihiro: A sword that belonged to Hijikata Toshizo, now Yuki Hijikawa. Tegarayama Ujishige: A sword that belonged to Nagakure Shinpachi, now Hibiki Shinpachi. Kijinmaru Kunishige: A sword that belonged to Saito Hajime, now Yuri Hajime. Kofuzumi Okitomo: A sword that belonged to Harada Sanosuke, now Hare Sanosuke. Nagasone Kotetsu: A sword that belonged to Kondo Isami, now Midori Isami. Sekishin Okimitsu: A sword that belonged to Yamanami Keisuke, now Kanna Keisuke. Fujishima Tomoshige: A sword that belonged to Matsubara Chuji, now Ame Chuji. Shirakawazumi Kanetsune: A sword that belonged Inoue Genzaburo, now Natsu Inoue. Hitachinokami Kaneue: A sword that belonged to Takeda Kanryusai, now Mitsuru Takeda. Locations * Shinsengumi Café:'' The Café that the Shinsengumi Mew Mews are working at. it also serves as the base of operation for the Shinsengumi Mew Mews. * '''Hinata High School:' Hinata High School is a High school located in Kyoto, Japan. Taiyo Okita, Ume Heisuken, Hibiki Shinpachi and Yuki Hijikata attend this school. * Sakura Junior High school: Sakura Junior High School is a Junior High School in Kyoto, Japan. Hare Sanosuke, Himawari Risaburo, and Natsu Inoue attend this school. * Mureno High School: Mureno High School is a High School in Kyoto, Japan. Yuri Hajime, Midori Isami, Tsuki Kazue, Hoshi Kaoru, and Setsuna Ichimura attend this school. * Nakamishi Middle School: Nakamishi Middle School is a Middle School in Kyoto, Japan. Ame Chuji and Kanna Keisuke attend this school. Category:Series Category:Princess Mew Category:Stories Category:Shinsengumi Mew Mews Category:AUs